Many individuals spend hundreds of dollars on handbags made of leather, suede, and other delicate materials only to have them damaged or ruined by exposure to damp, wet or icy weather conditions, or by exposure to sun. In many cases, the damage is expensive or even impossible to remedy by cleaning or restoration methods. Furthermore, the moisture associated with such weather conditions frequently penetrates through the material of the handbag, reaching the contents held within the handbag, thus subjecting those contents to similar damage or ruin.
A common protective article, such as a plastic bag or duffle bag, may be used in such a way as to completely cover a handbag, including the handbag's handles. In such case, the handbag's handles are therefore not accessible for use in carrying the handbag. A raincoat or umbrella may also be used in an attempt to shield a handbag from the weather. However, a using a raincoat for such a purpose has the disadvantage of requiring the person to carry the handbag in an uncomfortable manner. Using an umbrella for such purpose typically does not provide adequate protection to the handbag, since the person typically cannot position the umbrella to completely keep the rain from striking the handbag.
Therefore a need exists for an article for protecting a handbag or other handled carrying container wherein the handbag can easily be placed within, accessed or removed from the protective article, and which permits the handbag to be carried by its handles or straps while protecting the handbag from the weather.
A device constructed according to the principles of the present invention addresses these deficiencies.